Pecados Ajenos
by JoanneG
Summary: "Soy un hombre. Un hombre que necesita desesperadamente una mujer. Una sola mujer. Y esa mujer eres tú. ¿Por qué nuestras vidas no pueden ser sencillas?" Un crimen cometido por la sangre separa a Shaoran de la persona a la que ama. AU


Shaoran

_She broke your heart_

La lluvia comenzó a caer, como un torrencial; como un mal presagio de lo que se avecinaba. Admito que no es tan común, pero esta vez tengo un mal presentimiento. Y no es que nunca haya experimentado un sentimiento así; ahora creo que puede ser verdad, me lo dice el dolor que tengo en el pecho.

"¿Dolor?"

Otra palabra nueva en mi diccionario de sensaciones. Por lo menos, en el riguroso directorio de definiciones que suelo usar. Un trueno cimbra la casa entera; en las cercanías de la casa hay establos repletos de ganado, que chillan de terror ante la lejanía del estruendo. Un rayo parte la mitad del cielo y la luz eléctrica se desvanece de las habitaciones; me quedo en la más profunda de las tinieblas.

Mi respiración se intranquiliza y cierro los ojos. Es que debe haber una vela sobre la mesita de noche que esta cama tiene a un lado. Pero no me puedo mover. Es más, no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero mirar los secretos que la oscuridad esconde. Tengo otro presentimiento, uno totalmente aterrador de que no me gustara lo que puedo descubrir.

Un grito. Una lucha. ¿Mi propia lucha por no admitir lo que ya sé? Estoy a punto de pararme, cuando oigo un ruido proveniente de la parte baja. Me quedo estático, mis ojos se entreabren lentamente. La puerta principal se abre; eso significa que por fin llegó. Me digo a mi mismo que aquello no está bien, que ella no quiere verme después de lo que aconteció en el pequeño claro aledaño a esta propiedad.

Me siento tentado a irme, a salir por la ventana, para que ella no tenga el disgusto de saber que estuve aquí. Pero no puedo. Sea lo que sea, no puedo. Tengo que encararla, para decirle que le creo, y que a pesar de ello no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar lo sucedido. Sí, ese es mi temor. No quiero admitir que sucedió, porque no hay nada por hacer.

No obstante, ella crea que soy un ingenuo, incapaz de comprender el alcance de la maldad de él. Quisiera decirle que intente partirle la cara en cuanto sospeche lo que había hecho, pero volvemos a lo mismo. ¿En que cambiaría lo que sucedió? Aprieto la mandíbula. Los puños se me cierran, por instinto. Quiero gritar, romper cosas, zarandearla en cuanto la vea cruzar el umbral de esa puerta.

Pero es algo que no debo hacer. Debo reprimirme y salir de aquí. Debo irme. Sin embargo, la madera de las escaleras cruje bajo sus pies con cada paso que da para dirigirse aquí. Sé que viene hacia acá, puedo sentirlo, puedo oler su perfume y reconocerlo a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Una extraña ansiedad crece en mi pecho, y me doy cuenta que ahora más que nunca quiero permanecer aquí; mirarla a esos ojos verdes, enredar mis dedos en ese castaño cabello que tiene y que debe estar húmedo por la lluvia que cayó sobre él.

Me inclino sobre mis rodillas, me cubro el rostro con las manos. Siento muchas cosas que no deben ser, porque ella fue muy clara la otra noche… y no me importa. Sé que debo intentar hasta el cansancio, porque esta necesidad es semejante a la de un niño pequeño: si no la satisfago, jamás estará en paz. Y aunque mis veintinueve años no me acreditan como un niño, sé que si no lo consigo moriré. Soy un maniaco, un muñeco sin voluntad.

Un egoísta en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. No puedo detenerme. Ya es demasiado tarde. Miró como se abre la puerta, con lentitud, porque seguramente ya sospechas que estoy aquí. La confirmación no tarda mucho en llegar; te quedas de pie, en el umbral, observando con gesto cortante la figura del hombre que permanece sentado sobre el borde de tu cama, con la espalda erguida y las manos apoyadas concienzudamente sobre las rodillas.

Me miras a los ojos, no puedo ver que lo haces (las tinieblas de la noche y el murmullo ensordecedor de la lluvia ocupan todo el espacio de esta habitación); pero sé que lo estás haciendo. Me atemoriza que puedas darte cuenta de mi nerviosismo y ese sonido extraño que mi pecho está haciendo entre aspiración y expiración. Así pasan los segundos, eternos, hostiles, dolorosos.

Tras una larga inspección en silencio, de todas las posibilidades que tienes por delante, cierras la puerta tras de ti y te recargas en ella, aún observándome durante otro espacio de tiempo que me parece mortalmente acusador. Luego, caminas despreocupadamente hacia la mesita de noche, y enciendes un cerillo que no sé de donde has sacado. Prendes la vela, y una tenue luz amarilla ilumina con su halo de melancolía las paredes desnudas de este cuarto.

Yo sigo sentado, impasible, más consiente que nunca de tu presencia, de tu mirada clavada en mi espalda envuelta en una chamarra de mezclilla. La misma que me regalara mi padre. Que ironía. ¿Sabrías tú que había sido un regalo de él? Volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando que de algún modo, las palabras comenzaran a fluir de tu parte. Nunca había sido bueno estableciendo lazos con los demás, porque hacerlo implicaba un compromiso de comunicación.

Y en eso, siempre había fallado. Hasta que te conocí. Hasta que sentí que por una vez en mi vida, las cosas podían ser distintas. Sin embargo, te fuiste de mí, huiste hace tantos años… y aún ahora, a pesar de haberte encontrado y de haber intentado por todos los medios recuperar lo que teníamos, sigues empeñada en tratarme como a un extraño. Y yo siento la necesidad superficial de corresponderte, porque creo que con eso te hago feliz.

Pero soy un hombre. Un hombre que necesita desesperadamente una mujer. Una sola mujer. Y esa mujer eres tú. ¿Por qué nuestras vidas no pueden ser sencillas? Mi respiración se vuelve tosca, como un reclamo. Estaba desesperándome.

"_I can´t… remember when"_

-Vamos abajo. Te serviré una taza de café-dijiste con tono informal, mientras te dirigías a la puerta con vela en mano.

-Se fue la luz-te respondí, queriendo ignorar tu invitación de moverme de aquí.

-La estufa no necesita luz para funcionar. Las estufas funcionan con gas.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero café.

-Claro-volviste tus pasos hacia las mesa de noche y colocaste la vela encima. Tosiste con ligereza, intencionadamente y luego te pusiste frente a mí. Incliné mi cabeza hacia arriba y me encontré con tu rostro de facciones suaves, pero mucho más cerca, de tus pechos, enfundados en una camisa de color verde y un chaleco de color café que hacía juego con la falda larga del mismo color que llevabas puesta. Me pregunté si no estarías provocándome a propósito.

Sonreí, amargamente. Tu semblante no se modifico. Seguiste siendo frívola, poco condescendiente. Claro, eras una mujer acostumbrada a la cortesía. Una chica modelo de veintiún años, que increíblemente estaba a punto de recibirse de leyes. Una chica genio a la que habían moldeado en la ciudad, en más de un sentido. Un segundo fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no te parecías en nada a la mujer de la que yo me había enamorado, casi seis años atrás.

No eras dulce, ni tu mirada denotaba más sutileza. Pero sobre todo, ya no tenías la complexión de una quinceañera; aquella chiquilla menuda, sin curvas y de rostro infantil que conocí una vez en el manantial. Eras otra, completamente distinta. El cabello largo, la mirada agresiva, pero femenina a la vez. Y ese cuerpo… sentí un repentino calor en la parte baja de mi propio cuerpo. Sí, es cierto. No eras más la misma. Pero te seguía amando, incluso más que por aquellos días, a pesar de que te fuiste, sin decirme nada.

Eras más lista, más mujer, más… hermosa. Eras mi sueño. No obstante, todo hasta esta noche apuntaba a que yo era tu mayor pesadilla. O él. Mi padre. Ya no me quedaban dudas de lo que había sucedido entre los dos.

-¿Fue aquí verdad?-pregunté, intentando ir al grano. Toda expresión desapareció de tu rostro, mientras tu larga cabellera me rozaba la piel de las mejillas y tus labios susurraban en mi oído:

-¿Él te lo dijo? ¿O es sólo una especulación?

-No es que quiera creerte-Sólo Dios sabía… que no quería hacerlo-pero allí está. En el aire… en ti. En la mirada de él.

Un sollozo de impotencia se ahogo en mi garganta. Casi pude imaginar como sonreías al escuchar todo lo que iba diciendo. Te separaste de mí y volviste a tu posición inicial.

-Pobre Li.

_¿Qué demonios querías decir con eso eh?_

Te sujete de la muñeca y te obligue a mirarme fijamente, mientras tus ojos escupían todo el rencor que te inspiraba mi apellido. Una mueca se formo en tus labios; una media sonrisa que intento desplazar tus instintos más primordiales para desahogarte como lo haría cualquier mujer: llorando. Vi el brillo inusual en tus pupilas; la humedad como roció que pugnaba por salir.

Pero eres demasiado obstinada, lo comprendo. Y tal vez crees que no soy un hombre de fiar. Pero hay tantas cosas que no me importan. Tu poca seguridad en ti misma, en este momento tan definitorio de nuestras vidas forma parte de ellas. Me dije que no te dejaría ir. Ni ahora, ni nunca, ni ninguna otra vez. ¿Eso era lo que estabas esperando? ¿Qué me fuera para poder desaparecer de nuevo, quien sabe por cuantos años más… o incluso, por la eternidad entera misma?

Tiré de ti, y como era de esperar, opusiste resistencia. Por fin me incorpore y luche por abrazarte, pero tu te retorciste como un animal herido con cada intento mío de tirar la muralla que habías interpuesto entre los dos. No me di cuenta. O tal vez sí, pero quería hacer que te enfrentaras con la realidad. _**Que yo era el hijo del hombre que te había violado**_ y que no podía volver a nacer eligiendo a otro padre para cambiar ese peculiar hecho.

No quería seguir reprochándote que te hubieras ido. Sé que no me odias. Y sé que eres una mujer fuerte, que puede superar cualquier adversidad, porque ayer permitiste que te tocara, y que te hiciera el amor. Pero algo así nunca se puede olvidar del todo. Especialmente cuando te he pedido que estemos juntos por siempre y que de algún modo, siempre vas a recordar en mí al hombre que se metió a tu casa hace seis años, y que después de entrar en esta misma habitación, se aprovecho de que te estabas duchando para escabullirse como una alimaña y someterte contra tu voluntad, de la forma más miserable en que una mujer teme ser sometida.

Sé que no te puedo pedir que lo perdones. Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de poder hacerlo algún día. Y sé, que tu verdadero problema es que crees que no te quise creer cuando me dijiste que él te violó. Seguiste tu lucha interna, hasta que te cansaste de pelear por una causa perdida desde hace mucho. Tu cabeza se apoyo en mi pecho y tus brazos cayeron a los costados, flácidos, inertes. Te rodee con mis brazos. No te derrumbaste, no esperaba realmente que lo hicieras.

Te separaste de mí y suspiraste hondamente. Después, dijiste la mentira más grande del mundo, pero yo no te contradije. No tenía deseos de hacerlo.

"_Ya pasó"_

Pusiste una mano en mi pecho y comenzaste a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Tuve que contener el aliento cuando me empujaste hacia la cama y tu rodilla rozo con suavidad mi entrepierna. Me apoye de espaldas, sobre los codos, con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba ansioso, temeroso y hambriento a la vez; anhelaba repetir lo de la tarde de ayer, aunque no fuera en el agua del manantial, en aquella cubierta de agua cálida en que te había visto por primera vez.

Subiste a la cama y te colocaste sobre de mí. Terminaste de sacar mi camisa y me incorpore un poco, quitando mechones de cabello de tu cara. Sonreías. Era sólo un atisbo, pero por ahora no podías esbozar algo mejor. Bajaste la mirada, no querías que observara tus ojos. Pero lo que había en ellos no escapo de mi entendimiento, por más esfuerzo que hubieras imprimido en evitarlo.

Estabas triste. Querías esto tanto como yo, pero sentías rabia. Querías un desquite. Y yo… yo…

Tu frente se pego a la mía. Me besaste por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche. Cerraste los ojos al hacerlo, pero yo no pude. Tus labios siguieron danzando sobre los míos. Era obvio, no querías mirar, no querías ser realmente consiente de lo que ibas a hacer, porque seguramente intentarías humillarme o hacerme sufrir. Dios, si con eso consiguieras sentirte bien… pero mi cuerpo también tenía sus propios reclamos.

Mis ojos siguieron abiertos, mientras mis manos se dirigieron mecánicamente a tu rostro, acariciándolo, retirando el cabello que se abalanzaba sobre tu cara con cada contoneo que hacías al intentar empujarme definitivamente contra la cama. Yo soy más fuerte, por supuesto. Y no lo quiero así, no aún. Una de mis manos bajo súbitamente a la curva de tu cuello y descendió poco a poco al primer botón de tu chaleco.

Lo abrí, y entre beso y beso termine de desabotonar. Te separe con cuidado, quitando la prenda con suma delicadeza. Abriste los ojos y clavaste tus pupilas turquesa en mi expresión, nada demandante, calculadora en extremo. Intentaste fingir indiferencia, pero no soy ningún tonto. Te sentí temblar cuando me avoque a desabotonar tu camisa. Me contagiaste de tu nerviosismo. Me sentí nuevamente como un chiquillo de catorce años, a punto de tener su primera experiencia sexual. A esa edad había tenido yo la mía. Me detuve a mitad del camino. Mi vista se congelo en la curva de tus senos, que comenzaba a asomarse en la abertura media de la camisa.

Oh mi Dios, no estás usando sujetador. Me pregunté si te sentirías tan excitada como yo creía estarlo. Podía sentirlo en mis pantalones, la virilidad a punto de estallarme. Comenzaba a dolerme, pero no quería comportarme como un completo idiota. Te amo y quiero que disfrutes más de lo que yo anhelo disfrutar con este acto de genuina entrega.

No quiero pensar en si eso es posible, en vista de todas las circunstancias que rodean este momento. Sólo quiero intentarlo. Morirme en _la raya_, si así lo tengo que hacer. Me incliné y te besé, mientras mi mano siguió su recorrido de investigador sobre la piel recién liberada de tu vientre. Me ayudaste con timidez a desprenderte de la camisa y mis manos salieron disparadas hacia tu espalda, acariciándola con pasión, acercándote más hacia mi pecho, también desnudo.

El contacto de tus senos, despertó un millón de sensaciones: todas enloquecedoras, todas autodestructivas. Tus brazos rodearon mi cuello y te aferraste más que nunca, al tiempo que nuestras bocas libraban una batalla por ganarle a la necesidad primordial de nuestros cuerpos por respirar. Volvimos a separarnos y con un gesto que necesito de la cooperación de los dos, te coloque debajo de mí, sin soltarte.

Tenía la sensación de que sólo así lograría acariciarte en todos los lugares que yo quería; que así podría verte siempre, y tú tendrías la seguridad de que no faltaría a mi promesa renovada de protegerte hasta la muerte. Volviste a besarme, aunque de manera más pausada. No me queje, ni apresure el ritmo; tu debías decidirlo, de eso estaba convencido.

El beso, suave, lento, ajeno a todo y a todos se prolongo largo rato. Tanto que no me di cuenta cuando tu mano dejo de acariciar mi torso desnudo y bajo hasta la cremallera de mi pantalón, acariciando mi sexo, por encima de la ropa. Un gruñido de placer escapo de mis labios, aún unidos a los tuyos. Sonreíste. Y en medio de esa sonrisa, tu lengua busco la mía, lamió mi boca y mi mentón. Me sentí enloquecer…

-Pobre Li…-murmuraste. No tenía sentido.

Me paré en seco y retire la mano con la que me estabas dando placer. Te miré fijamente. No me gustaba tu actitud, pero no estaba seguro de poder refrenarme por mucho. Tú lo sabías, no había duda. Aún así, pregunte:

-¿A qué te refieres?-mi tono era todo, menos amigable.

Dejaste que tu cabeza se hundiera sobre la almohada y la sonrisa se borró completamente de tus labios. Tu dedo índice toco mi frente y luego hizo un recorrido por toda mi mejilla. Finalmente, lo pusiste en mi boca, callándome. Maldición, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero la urgencia en mis pantalones se volvía cada vez mayor.

Te tenía debajo de mí, parcialmente desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Contemple tus pechos. Su tamaño era bastante generoso; era el de una mujer. Sentí deseos de lamerlos, acariciarlos; pegar mi boca a uno de ellos y empezar a chupar como un bebe mientras acariciaba el otro. Pero no se repetiría otra vez. También necesitaba una respuesta. ¿Es que acaso en verdad tu intención era lastimarme?

-Podrías pensar que soy como mi madre. Aún no he terminado con…

-Olvídalo-bufe, molesto, desesperado, ansioso. Tal vez hasta indignado. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí, o…? Bien, era cierto. No había terminado con aquel tipo, el estudiante de leyes que había hecho el viaje hasta aquí para convencerla de que se casara con él. Oh, bien. Sentí nauseas de sólo recordarlo. Pero mi excitación permaneció inmutable, mi piel ardiendo como un incendió a gran escala-puedo… irme.

Te incorporaste todo lo que pudiste y me observaste con gesto displicente. Durante un segundo, quizá el más largo de mi vida, creí que me pedirías que me fuera. Sin embargo, tus manos se dirigieron a mi pantalón, quitando el cinto y bajando el cierre de la cremallera.

-Aún llueve afuera. No quiero que te pase nada.

Sonreí, tímidamente. Nos terminamos de desnudar y volvimos a las posiciones en que todo había comenzado; porque así lo quisiste y porque habría muchas otras noches para intentar todas las posiciones que se nos ocurrieran. Mi vientre termino de tensarse. Cerraste la mano en mi pene endurecido y comenzaste a frotar.

Ahh…

Todo yo perdí cualquier capacidad de raciocinio que hubiese tenido en el pasado. Mis manos danzaron alrededor de tu cuerpo, formando dibujos complicados, deseos irrefrenables de todas aquellas noches en que no pudimos estar juntos, incendiando las habitaciones con el rumor de nuestros cuerpos en las sabanas.

Los gemidos escaparon sin control, más sonoros que la lluvia misma, porque no me sentía capaz de reprimir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Te doblaste cuando mi mano toco tu intimidad. Estabas mojada, hasta la entrepierna. Oh, sí, ya estabas lista para recibirme. Te tome por las caderas, mientras desanudabas la diadema de terciopelo con la que solías arreglarte el tocado. Amaba tu cabello, la realidad es que amaba todo de ti. Pero ahora eras lo más cercano a una Diosa. Los ojos, más oscuros que de costumbre, nublados por la pasión del encuentro. Tu cabellera, larga y aún húmeda, resbalando por tu espalda, cubriendo una parte de tus senos. Tu piel, tan suave y pálida y ese cuerpo tan firme y femenino.

Sopesaste tus manos sobre las mías, en tanto te ayudaba a introducirte en mi cuerpo. Y eso fue como una maldición. Pero una de esas maldiciones que te condenan de por vida, a no querer ni desear otra cosa. Y yo, mi vida, no deseo a otra mujer más que a ti. Algo estallo en mi interior. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron, estaba sudando, igual que tú. Pero no quería detenerme, quería llenarte por completo, ir hasta donde ningún hombre había ido.

Hasta donde yo mismo no había llegado, ayer cuando te hice por primera vez el amor. Comenzaste a moverte, con ritmo lento, cadencioso. Cerraste los ojos. La tenue luz de la vela me permitía ver tu expresión. Era de total perdición, de total enjundia. Y allí lo supe. No estabas pensando en él. No era posible. Pero sí había algo. Algo que aún querías decir. O debías… ¿Cómo saberlo? Pero allí estaba de nuevo ese presentimiento. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento se me ocurría creer que era importante?

Aceleraste el ritmo, sin abrir los ojos. Era delicioso, pero no iba a dejar que hicieras todo el trabajo. De vez en cuando tocabas la base de mi pene y mis manos se deslizaban por tus muslos, tus pechos ocultos detrás del cabello. Quería tocar tu rostro, devorar tu boca, pero sabía que no era el momento aún. Quería hacer tantas cosas, como empujarte en la cama y lamer entre tus piernas, para que disfrutaras hasta quedar inconsciente.

Quería… quería esto, justo que gritaras, y que gritaras mi nombre para poder creer que yo podía ser el causante de tu dicha y no de tu desgracia. Te doblaste sobre mí y yo aproveche para besar la punta de tu nariz. Te inclinaste aún más y mi lengua acaricio tus labios, mientras yo mismo cerraba los ojos por instinto y dejaba que cada fibra de mi ser se expandiera, liberando mi simiente en tu interior. Oh, Dios que bien se sentía.

Me incorporé, aún contigo dentro. Era extraño para mí y supongo que para ti también lo fue. ¿Quién estaba en el interior de quién? En verdad, éramos uno mismo. Incluso después de que salí de tu cuerpo. Te desplomaste a un lado, boca abajo. Yo me acosté sobre ti, intentando no aplastarte del todo. Hacía un poco de frío, así que tironeé de la cobija que había quedado desparramada en el suelo tras… lo que paso.

Nos cubrí a ambos. Volví a reposar sobre tu espalda desnuda y alcance una de tus manos entre la mía. Entrelace nuestros dedos. Tú apretaste la unión.

-Sigue lloviendo.

-Aja-por Dios, que replica tan brillante. Estaba cansado, después de todo.

-Lo sabes ¿no, Li?

Hubo un largo silencio de mi parte. Apretaste mi mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. No era suficiente para lastimarme, pero si para hacerme notar que estabas _molesta_.

-Tarde o temprano…

-No quiero escucharlo.

-Te amo. Siempre te amaré. Sin importar lo que haya sucedido.

Algo en mi interior se contrajo. No sabía que decir. Pero no era tonto, lo repito. No sabía que responder con exactitud, pero si sabía lo que debía esperar a continuación. O al día siguiente, en cuanto me quedara dormido o volviera a mi casa, descuidándome de tenerte vigilada.

-No puedes obligarme a que diga lo mismo.

-¿No me amas?

-Sí. Pero no estoy seguro de poder perdonarte si vuelves a dejarme otra vez.

Besaste el torso de mi mano y te moviste de tal forma que tu cabeza quedo acurrucada en la curva de mi cuello. Te abrace vigorosamente, esperando que comprendieras el mensaje. No te iba a dejar ir, no de nuevo.

-No me iré a ningún lado con esta lluvia.

Y por ahora, parecía verdad. Los pronósticos decían que la lluvia no cesaría en un par de días. El tiempo suficiente para intentar convencerte de… si querías huir, tendrías que llevarme contigo. A vivir una nueva vida, donde no existieran nuestros pasados. Sólo un presente y un futuro en común. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, lentamente. También fui cayendo victima del sueño.

Había llegado el momento de soñar. Y sólo de algo estaba seguro: Sakura Kinomoto, hoy soñare contigo. Y por el resto de mi vida.

_**FIN**_

_¡Mi primer lemon! Espero que les guste porque creo que no soy muy buena escribiendo este tipo de fics. Está ligeramente inspirado en la novela del manantial, que actualmente están repitiendo en mi país y pues ¡No me pude resistir a escribir esta historia en cuanto la idea me asalto!_

_Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Clamp y la historia del manantial a Televisa, creo jejeje. ¡Espero sus opiniones!_


End file.
